Emma Williams
by HeroesOlympus
Summary: Emma Williams est une jeune sang-mêlée qui, à l'âge de 14 ans, se fait attaquer par des monstres. Elle découvre peu de temps après qui elle est vraiment et se retrouve liée à la prophétie des sept.


Emma Williams était ce qu'on appelle « une enfant à problèmes ». Elle était hyperactive et ne pouvait pas rester un an dans une école sans se faire virer. Elle allait bientôt fêter ses quatorze ans et elle avait déjà fait neuf établissements différents. L'hyperactivité n'était pas son seul problème. Elle était aussi dyslexique au plus haut point et elle n'arrivait à lire que quelques mots avant de perdre le fil de la phrase. Malgré ça, elle aurait théoriquement pu réussir à se faire quelques amis. Elle était très gentille mais tout le monde se moquait d'elle. Pas à cause de ses problèmes, mais surtout parce qu'en 3ème, elle continuait quand même de trimbaler des sacs doras, des tee-shirt winnie l'ourson et des jupes babar. En faite, Emma refusait de grandir et elle aurait aimé rester une petite fille pour toujours. Or, elle savait très bien que c'était impossible et pour combler se vide, elle s'habillait toujours comme une fillette.

Son père, Arthur Williams, la laissait acheter les vêtements qu'elle voulait. Là où d'autres parents auraient voulu que leurs enfants s'habillent comme tout le monde, il acceptait de voir sa fille comme ça. C'était le père le plus gentil et compréhensif et d'après Emma, aussi doux qu'une mère. D'ailleurs, dès qu'Emma se trouvait nulle et sans intérêt, son père réussissait toujours à lui trouver des qualités. Le vrai problème était son imbécile de belle-mère. Sabine ne voulait pas « trimbaler une enfant aussi mal vêtue » et dès qu'elle devait aller en soirée avec Arthur, elle insistait pour qu'Emma reste à la maison. Quand il y avait des invités, elle insistait pour qu'elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre. Quand Emma rentrait des cours, Sabine insistait pour qu'elle passe par derrière pour que personne ne la voit. Ça ne semblait pas gêner Emma. Elle ne voyait pas la cruauté chez les gens et elle pensait même que sa belle-mère était un ange et elle félicitait souvent son père d'avoir réussi à trouver une femme aussi fabuleuse que « maman ».

Pourtant, Emma ne connaissait pas sa mère. Arthur Williams lui racontait qu'elle était partie juste après l'avoir mis au monde. Elle n'était pas morte, elle était juste partie. Au début, Emma se sentait triste qu'elle ne lui envoie même pas une lettre le jour de son anniversaire mais son père lui avait expliqué que si elle le pouvait, elle le fairait certainement car Emma était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé, mais que le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Quand la jeune fille demandait à son père de lui décrire sa mère, il disait toujours la même chose: « Elle était tout simplement fabuleuse. Elle rayonnait et se démarquait de loin de toutes les femmes que je n'avais jamais vu.. Elle était aussi très intelligente. Je suis certain qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. » Il disait aussi qu'Emma avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. D'un noir profond, comme le ciel pendant la nuit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Arthur s'était remarié. Il avait un jour confié à Emma que même si il aimait Sabine de tout son coeur, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de sa mère. Au début, Emma doutait du fait qu'Arthur aimait réllement Sabine. « Comment peut-on vraiment aimer quelqu'un tout en en ayant aimé une autre beaucoup plus fort? » se demandait-elle. Mais le jour où Sabine avait mis Julianne au monde, elle avait été sûre des sentiments de son père.

Emma considérait Julianne comme sa soeur, même si elles n'avaient en commun que leur père. Quand elle était bébé, Emma adorait la prendre dans ses bras et s'amuser avec mais dès que Sabine la surprenait, elle l'empêchait de l'approcher. « Toi et ton hyperactivité, vous allez tuer ma fille! » s'exclamait-elle. Pourtant, Emma n'aurait jamais pu faire du mal à sa petite soeur et d'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, son hyperactivité se calmait quand elle était avec Julianne. La petite avait maintenant un an et elle savait dire des morceaux de phrases qui amusaient Emma. Ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir, c'est quand elle disait « 't 'aime 'Em! » ce qu'elle traduisait comme « je t'aime Emma! ». Au bout du compte, Arthur avait obtenue de Sabine qu'Emma puisse s'amuser avec Julianne dans le jardin sous sa surveillance.

En bref, c'était une vie plutôt normale d'une fille qui avait l'air plutôt normale dans une famille recomposée plutôt normale. Cependant, Emma était plutôt loin d'être normale.


End file.
